


Small Signs

by gayporwave



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: 5 Times, Extra Treat, F/F, Fluff, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/pseuds/gayporwave
Summary: Five times Gobbet tried to show Is0bel how she felt, one time she succeeded.





	Small Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vintar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintar/gifts).



**_i. spare parts_ **

 

“Hey Izz,” Gobbet looked down at Is0bel while she was working in meatspace for once,  which she had to do when adding new upgrades to the Octopus. They’d just gotten a large sum of nuyen from their latest run, and coincidentally Maximum Law just happened to have some cutting edge parts for her; straight from the Whampoans themselves.

“Hmm?” Is0bel answered back, not looking up from where she was working. Gobbet usually never bothered her unless it was important or she wanted something. What was it this time?

“So…” Gobbet began and Is0bel started to mentally prepare herself. Gobbet wasn’t one for dancing around what she wanted to say. “I found you something!” she dropped that “something” in front of Is0bel. The object itself vaguely rectangular and caked with what looked like layers of mud.

Is0bel blinked at it, maybe if she stared at it long enough she could make sense of what it was.

“It’s a cyberdeck part. I think,” Gobbet continued. “I found it in the water on that last run we went on. I saw you working on the Octopus again and thought you might like it,” she smiled, and it was so sincere Is0bel didn’t have the heart to tell her the part was probably useless at this point.

“Thanks Gobbet.”

 

**_ii. cooking_ **

 

A couple of days after Is0bel’s ordeal with the cyberdeck part (she’d ended up keeping it as a souvenir of sorts. After a very thorough cleaning.), she found herself in Gobbet’s room. Where, surprisingly, it smelled much nicer than it ever had in the entire time they’d been living on the Big Texas.

“Hi Izz,” Gobbet greeted her as she slaved over her hot pot, Madness and Folly perched over her shoulder watching as she cooked. Whatever it was she was making must have been the source of the smell. “Remember that dish you saw in that show we watched the other day that you said you wanted to try? The one with all the garlic? I’m making it, or at least trying to,” she lifted up a piece of meat with her spoon for Is0bel to inspect.

It looked and smell much better than Gobbet’s usual culinary exploits, which wasn’t saying much all things considered. “I think I burnt some and the rats took a nibble when I looked away but it’s still pretty good.”

“Um,” she hesitated thinking of what to say. She was flattered Gobbet went through the effort, but nearly shuddered just thinking about the first and _last_ time she’d eaten anything Gobbet offered. “Sorry, I just ate. But maybe next time?”

“Suit yourself,” Gobbet shrugged and popped a bit of meat into her mouth.

 

_**iii. rat** _

 

Is0bel awoke suddenly drenched in sweat.

The Big Texas was nearly silent, except for the ever present hum of the Octopus running. Nightmares weren’t unusual, especially not after Qian Ya, but this one just had to feature her newly recovered memories. She made the choice to bring them back, but it didn’t make remembering Kowloon and everything that came with it any easier.

She tried calming her breathing until she felt something move against her and nearly shrieked. The creature climbed on her and two beady little eyes stared back at her in the darkness. It was Folly.

“Have you been here the entire time?” she whispered at her.

Folly moved closer, crawling up the bed, and Is0bel watched her warily. The rat only licked at Is0bel’s face before curling up against her chest. Is0bel pet her soft fur as she let herself drift back into sleep.

 

**_iv. shinies_ **

 

 _There_ , Is0bel thought as she rearranged the shelf of items before her.

Lined up in an orderly fashion was a row of trinkets that Gobbet had been bringing her as of late. She couldn’t figure out any rhyme or reason to what Gobbet would bring her besides that all them were shiny in some way. They ranged from a broken pendant to a particularly fancy bottle of baijiu.

Is0bel didn’t quite know exactly why Gobbet kept bringing her trinkets, but she accepted them anyway. Gobbet looked happy when Is0bel did, and her smile did strange strange things to Is0bel’s stomach (not that she would ever admit it.) It helped that they were usually pretty interesting as well (the baijiu lead to an embarrassing night of drinking between Duncan, Gobbet, Seattle and herself. Where, to her horror, Is0bel got a little too touchy feely with Gobbet. Seattle _still_ wouldn’t stop teasing her about it.)

 

**_v. firefight_ **

 

Shots flew past them as Is0bel held her breath.

Both her and Gobbet were holed up in a small particularly rank smelling alley waiting for their assailants to pass. The run had gone awry, they ended up seperated from Seattle and Duncan. Is0bel’s hand clung to her side where a bullet grazed her, possibly broken leg ached as they waited. They’d run out of She was in no condition to walk out and she knew it.

“Gobbet?” she whispered to Gobbet, who stuck close to Is0bel. Gun in hand ready to shoot anyone who might stumble upon them.

“Yeah Izz?” Gobbet responded back still not taking her eyes off of the entryway.

“You’re going to have to leave me, I can’t walk out of here by myself. I know it and you know it. I’d only slow you down,” she said seriously. She knew the risks of running, she couldn’t bear the thought of getting Gobbet killed because of something as silly as sentimentality. It wasn’t the first time Gobbet had left a team member behind.

“No,” Gobbet immediately fired back and Is0bel could see she was frowning even in the darkness of the alley.

“Gobbet you’ll get us both killed, jus-”

“No Izz,” Gobbet cut her off, she sounded angry and hurt. “I’m not just going to leave you, I love you, okay? I still have Rat by my side, we’re going to get out of here.” Gobbet went silent as she swayed to and fro concentrating on something Is0bel couldn’t see. A tense few moments passed until she snapped out of her reverie.

“Okay,” she breathed and hoisted Is0bel up onto her back so that she could wrap her arms around Gobbet’s next and hang on. “I got us an exit. Just hold tight.”

Is0bel nodded against her, still stunned.

 

**_vi. recovery_ **

 

After everything was said and done, her and Gobbet still didn’t talk about it. The elephant in the room that the two of them both deftly avoided it. They made it back to the Heoi in relatively one piece but Is0bel had passed out on the way there. The next thing she knew, she’d woken up on the Big Texas with her wounds mostly healed.

Things had returned to normal for the most part but Is0bel had to know. What had Gobbet meant?

She waited until they both were alone—or, as alone as they could ever be, considering how rarely Racter left the boat if he wasn’t being brought along for a run. Gobbet was relaxing in her room, sprawled back on her bed with an open can of oysters resting on her belly as she ate from it. Is0bel knocked on the wall to be curteous and let herself in.

“Hi,” she waved shyly as Gobbet sat up.

“Hi,” Gobbet answered back in between moutfuls of oyster. “Did you need anything?”

“I just wanted to talk if that’s okay? I, um, I wanted to know if you meant what you said, that day in the alley.”

Gobbet looked gobsmacked and coughed as she choked on a bit of oyster before managing to swallow it down. “Oh, jeez,” she pounded at her chest until the coughing stopped. “Um, yeah? If you don’t feel the same way, it doesn’t matter I’m a big ork I can handle it-”

“Gobbet,” Is0bel interrupted placing her hand on top of Gobbet’s reassuringly. “I love you too.”

“Oh, thank god. I thought you weren’t interested, I left you all those gifts and even cooked for you and nothing,” Gobbet laughed intertwining her fingers with Is0bel’s.

“Is that what that was? I was confused to say the least.”

Gobbet scratched at her head seemingly embarassed, “I guess Rat isn’t the best one to listen to for romantic advice.”

“I appreciated the effort nonetheless,” she stood up on her tip toes to kiss Gobbet and then immediately grimaced at the taste of oyster.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!~
> 
> I loved the idea of five times fic for these two and Gobbet trying to woo Is0bel in her own special way with the help of Rat. This was such fun to write <3


End file.
